The Royal Vein
by JigglypuffConan
Summary: The kingdoms of the world are in danger form a dangerous threat. Can Shinichi and his allies stop it? Ft. my OC. Mostly ShinxRan but still has other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is not a series for my first story! This has lots of shippings, and it take place in one of those kingdoms. The events of the story are the same, except the shrunken characters are back to normal. Ran knows about them, and the kingdoms have ****their last names of the characters. You'll get it once the story goes on. Now, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC! :(**

Prince Kudo Shinichi was sitting in his carriage, bored. Going to Hattori's castle was harder than it seemed. He ruffled his royal blue cape that was attached to his armor ( that dark knight costume he wore in one of those episodes). After departing from the Kudo kingdom, Ran had insisted on coming along, and Shiho and Ami were already headed over there. He looked out the window and saw the Mouri kingdom's flag on the carriage behind his. He heaved a soccer ball filled with water into his seat so that he could practice kicking. The shoes Royal Scientist Agasa made for him when he was Conan were useful, but they didn't fit now that he was grown up again. When he finally arrived, he rushed out and looked behind him. Ran was at least an hour away from the castle, so he went in first. He saw Prince Hattori Heji was wearing a red cape and crimson armor, lying on the grass and kicked the soccer ball towards his detective friend. Luckily, Hattori had seen the ball coming, and dodged it in the nick of time. He turned towards Shinichi, glaring.

" Hey Kudo! What was that for?!"

" Just a wake up call. You have grass on you."

" Why you little!"

" Hey! Break it up already! What are you, kids?" Both heads turned to the voice, where Princess Sakura Ami and Princess Miyano Shiho stood. Ami was wearing a pink gown with pixie designs, with garnets, rubies, amyhysts, cherry blossoms, and glitter. Shiho was wearing a dark pink and red gown, filled with red rose designs, sapphires, and fire opals. Both of them were wearing tiaras that had flowers on them. Ami's had a cherry blossom in the front with pixie wings on top, and a moon in the corner of the tiara. Shiho's had a red rose with a sapphire on top, with a small butterfly in the corner.

" Geez, we leave you guys alone for a while, and you start acting like the stupid idiots you are!"

" WHAT? Oh, it's on, Sakura!"

Before Hattori could attack, Ami whipped her legs under his and flipped him. She then pulled out a bow and arrow out of nowhere, and pointed it at his face, her katana was already on her belt, telling Hattori that he had to be careful. He squirmed out, and Shiho laughed at the scene. She tossed her best friend a book, and Ami caught it without any problem. As they were reading, Shinichi asked Hattori; " Hey, where's that sweetie of yours, Kazuha?"

" Shut up, Kudo!" The dark skinned detective turned a shade of red, and countered; " What about Ran? You gonna ask her the question?"

Now it was Shinichi who was blushing crimson. He already knew what question his friend was thinking about, and fingered the ring inside his pocket.

" I-I DON'T KNOW! WHATWILLIDOSHESMYFRIENDANDIREALLYLIKEHERANDIWANTTOASKEHERANDIDONT KNOWWHATTODOHELPMEINEEDHELPSOMEBODYTELLMEWHATTODO!"

Shinichi's panic was so obvious that both Ami and Hattori were laughing hysterically. Even Shiho was clutching her stomach at the sight. As they were laughing, a new voice came.

" Yo, what's everybody laughing at?"

" Kuroba!"

Sure enough, Prince Kuroba Kaito was standing before them. He was dressed in his white armor, but he was wearing the same cape as he did when he was Kaito Kid.

" Hey Kuroba! How's the thief businesses going? Hope that Aoko doesn't find out yet. We were laughing 'cause Kudo's getting pretty embarrassed about that girl!"

Pretty soon, even the cool prince who could keep the best poker face even in his impossible heists was cracking up when he heard what happened. However, after they settled down, Kazuha came in. She was wearing a turquoise dress with coral designs and a pearl tiara. Hattori's face brightened up when he saw her, but was dimmed by the elbowing of the others.

" Hey, Heji, is Ran-chan here yet?"

" Idiot! Her carriage won't come for at least another hour!"

" Who are you calling idiot, idiot?!"

As the famous fight between the two broke out, Princess Nakamori Aoko walked in the garden, wearing a blue dress and a tiara made of sapphires. As she walked in, Kaito popped out a rose out of her hand and handed it to her. As Aoko took it in delight, the rose poofed out a gust of air, lifting her dress just a little, but that was enough for Kaito.

" So today's color is purple. A royal color, worn in England, so not that bad."

A blushing Aoko whipped out a mop and tried to hit him with it, but the prince of the Kuroba kingdom and the one and only Kaito Kid was too fast for her. Fortunately, Kani grabbed his cape as he was running and punched him on the head, while still reading a book and still on her page. As the prince resisted, Shiho grabbed him and swung him over to Aoko, who hit him with his mop. As the bickering finally subsided, Princess Mouri Ran came in. She was wearing a light red dress with subtle orchid designs on it. Her crown was also filled with purple orchids. As she entered, all of the groups smirked and nudged the blushing Shinichi. The prince of the Kudo kingdom and the detective of the east was beet red, and comments came crashing in.

" Hey, Kudo, don't you think that she looks cute?"

" I'll bet that I could disguise as you and she'll find out!~"

" I still find it surprising that we look alike."

" Maybe Ran-chan can show us a karate move on Kudo-kun!"

" Hey, Kudo-kun, why are you just standing there?"

" Shinichi, she's coming!~"

Ran made her way to Shinichi, unaware of the crowd around him.

" Hey, Shinichi! What's up?"

Shinichi just swallowed, laughed nervously, and scratched his head. Before he could answer, Hattori popped in.

" Hey, Neechan, did Kudo ask the question yet?"

" Um, what question?"

" You know, that one.."

" Shut up!"

Shinichi kicked his soccer ball towards Hattori, but he slashed it open with his sword. However, the sword hit Kaito, who turned and fired cards at Hattori. Luckily, he just happened to move last minute to Shinichi,and the card hit Kani. In turn, she fired ice arrows, electric ones, and fire ones. However, the arrows were dodged, and ended up near Aoko. Aoko then flung her mop, but hit Kazuha instead of Kani. Soon, this turned into an all out war, with Kani firing arrows and slashing capes off with her katana, Hattori stabbing here and there, Kaito firing cards, Shinichi kicking anything he could find, Aoko swinging her mop, and Kazuha flipping people. Ran and Shiho sat off to the side, obviously bored.

" So, how's the Shiho kingdom?"

" It's Ok. Nothing different. How's the Mouri Kumgdom?"

" Dad keeps on insisting to work in cases, although he's a terrible detective."

" Things sure were different when Kudo-kun helped. Pretending to be Prince and Edogawa Conan of the Edogawa kingdom, Princess Sakumi Kani of the Sakumi kingdom, and Princess Haibara Ai of the Haibara kingdom was difficult."

Ran nodded in agreement, as the royal princes and princess collapsed on the ground, tired and sweaty. Hattori started to insult Kaito, when two fans threw by Kani stuck on to the tree behind them because of the hidden blades. The fans would have went straight in their faces, had not they moved. As Hattori and Kaito were wide eyed at the fans only grazing their hair, both Shiho and Kani dragged everyone out of the garden, leaving Shinichi and Ran alone. Ran blushed at the awkward moment, and started to fidget with her dress. Shinichi reached back into his pocket and felt the ring once again. He slipped his hand out with the ring still in his pocket.

" So, Ran, wanna...take a walk?"

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Well, I'll see if I can update soon. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm going to be working on this because of a brain fart with my other stories. No magic or any thing in this one, cause that will be ****in my next story. Well, hope you review! I'm writing this at, like, 2:41 am. With a bloody nose. Oh, one last thing; no, I'm not going to include dragons. I had a bunch of questions about that, and yes, some modern day gadgets will be included (a lot) . About none in the next story. And yes, Shinichi and Ran are dating. Please, please, review. I'm going to be happy if you do. You don't want me ending up at your door with a katana and a bow and arrow. BTW, sorry for the late update!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****: You know the drill.**

" Um, okay."

Ran stood up and started walking to a quiet area of the garden, with Shinichi walking beside her. Every now and then, he'd sneak a glance at her, and look away again. He stopped and leaned on a tree, plucking a leaf from it. Ran turned around to find him leaning against a tree two feet away from her, hand in his pocket. She snuck up to him, and slipped her arms around his neck, hugging it. Shinichi smiled, and spun around to grab her arm. He then jogged over to a bench, and pulled her in. Ran was blushing, and settled quietly on the bench. She's started to lean on him, pushing him down a little. Shinichi blushed, and he opened his moth to say something, when he finally noticed the gleam of a camera. Kani was holding up a phone, either taking pictures or recording a video.

" So you finally noticed. About twelve minutes. You did better than last time."

" Why you little!"

As Ran looked up to see what was going on, Shinichi was in a huge argument, without even noticing that Ran was still on his shoulder. Kani seemed to be recording the whole scene, ending the argument with; " Well, I guess a twenty minute video of you two cuddling will have to do."

" What?! T-that's not what happened!"

" The cherry blossoms never lie~!" **( At the time I'm writing this, this catchphrase hasn't been revealed yet in my first story, but this is what Kani/Ami says at the end of a case or revealing the truth. She has other catchphrases, but I'm not gonna include them.)**

Shinichi sighed, and leaned on the bench for support. He then heard the bell to signify that everyone had ten minutes to get inside the castle. Ran laughed, and got up. She dragged Shinichi to the gate, with Ami following. Shinichi left to go in the castle, and Ran stayed behind. Ami noticed, and turned around.

" You're not coming?"

" I'll be there in a minute. Just taking a circle around the garden."

" Alright. Come in soon."

Inside, Hattori and Shinichi were arguing again about Conan Doyle and Ellery Queen. She went over to Shiho, who was leaning against the wall.

" Who's winning?"

" Kudo-kun is, as of now. But this is probably gonna take at least two hours."

" Want me to speed things up a little bit?"

" Huh? What does that mean?"

" Watch."

With that, Kani went and tapped Hattori on the shoulder.

" Hey Hattori, wanna know how to get rid of Kudo in less than a minute?"

" Hey, you're not saying...that, are you?"

On cue, Ran appeared out of the garden, going into the castle.

" Hey Kudo," Kani called. " I think I see Ran coming in with a guy. Oh, and I think they're-"

Shinichi rushed down the steps, leaving the others up there smirking as they watched the scenario unfold.

As they watched, Shinichi had gone down to were Ran was, immediately questioning her.

" Told you I could do it."

Kani smirked at the remaining two.

" Fine, but my turn's next, Sakura-san." Shiho replied. When they turned their attention back to the window, Shinichi was just realizing that Ran was alone, and flushed fifty shades of red. However, Ran didn't seem to mind, and just dragged Shinichi inside the castle. As they watched, something occurred to Hattori.

" Hey, where's Kuroba?"

In the other room O_O

" Hey, Aoko, enough with the mop already! I'm sorry!"

" Yeah, right! Sorry my left eye!" " Really! I'm already bruised! Lay off little already! Besides, what's the big deal about you wearing purple underwear anyway?"

" What. Did. You. Say?!"

" I said; What's the big deal about you wearing purple underwear?"

" Why you little-"

" Don't call me 'dear'. It'll make people think that we're married!"

Aoko swung her mop toward Kaito, but missed by a few inches as he bolted out of the room. As he sprinted out to the hallway, he whizzed past Ran and Shinichi, leaving a surprised couple wondering what happened. As Aoko zipped after him, Ran and Shinichi just happened to appear in front of her, causing her to put on the brakes.

" Hey, which way did Kaito go?"

" I think he turned at the second door on the left."

" Wait, what's Kuroba up to?"

" Later! Gotta go!"

" Wait, Aoko-chan!"

" We're all needed in the court!"

"Fine, I'll come."

Moments later O_O

The princes and princesses were all gathered in the court while a message was delivered to Queen Shizuka, the queen of the Hattori kingdom.

" My queen, we regret to bring you these news, but there are many attacks in all of the kingdoms, and we have discovered a terrible fact."

" And that is?"

" The attackers want one thing; to rule the world, and extinguish the royal lives of the kingdoms.

**A/N: Can you say cliff hanger? I'm sorry for the late update, but please review! I'll try to update soon. And we're off! Until next time!**


End file.
